


A Family Affair

by artinthedark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comedy, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Germanic Family, Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artinthedark/pseuds/artinthedark
Summary: When Prussia disappears at the end of a meeting between the Germanic family members everyone looks for him. Between injury, falling snow, and personal grudges how does a family work together to assist one of their own? Not effectively in Germany’s personal judgement. Germanic family fic. Family relationships. No romance.





	A Family Affair

Germany had heard enough Chopin to last him several years. His rubbed his temples waiting for his brother to burst into the quiet of the snow filled night and cause a scene. He was grateful when the quiet endured.  
Germany eventually raised his head and looked around Austria’s yard. The snow had been coming down for a few hours, and the only sound was the crunching beneath his feet. He’d just come from a meeting with the other Germanic nations, and it had been as stressful as it had been unproductive. Why couldn’t Austria respond with words instead of the piano and why couldn’t Switzerland remain calm? Why couldn’t Hungary leave Lichtenstein alone long enough to actually get something accomplished? If that wasn’t bad enough he had to contend with his older brother acting like a child. If he wasn’t loud and boisterous then he was antagonizing Austria or Switzerland.

They hadn’t gotten anything accomplished until Prussia had quieted down.

No. That wasn’t right. Germany’s blue eyes narrowed. His brother hadn’t quieted down. He’d all but vanished from the house. Germany suddenly realized he hadn’t seen him in a few hours.  
Where had that dummkopf run off to?

Germany stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked around the house. The freshly fallen snow crunched under his feet. It wasn’t snowing hard, and he wasn’t in a hurry as he surveyed the area for any clues to his brother’s whereabouts. It had taken a while to circle the entire homestead, and when he made it back to the front of the house he called out.  
“Prussia!”  
His voice sounded small in the snowfall. He knew it wouldn’t carry far, but he called out again.  
“Prussia, it’s time to go home!”

Hungary was fitting Liechtenstein with a pair of fuzzy earmuffs as Germany’s voice broke through the otherwise silent night. She looked out to Germany as he walked around the front yard, and she scanned the horizon for Prussia. She didn’t see any movement. Eventually, Germany walked back towards the front of the house looking agitated by his brother’s disappearance.

“Have you seen Prussia?” He asked as he stopped next to them.

“No. Now that you mention it. I haven’t seen him in hours.” Hungary replied.

“The last time I saw him he had some bottles of beer and was heading towards the woods.” Lichtenstein commented.

Germany felt a vein in his forehead pop to life. Please tell me he isn’t drunk in the woods in this weather. His agitation would have boiled longer, but a more troubling thought pierced him. He could get sick from this weather. He could get frostbite in this. He glanced at the girls for one fleeting moment before turning and silently walked towards the back of the property calling out to his lost brother once more.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Lichtenstein asked, and Hungary nodded.

“He’ll be fine.” Hungary reassured with a smile.

Germany walked the property calling for his brother, but it seemed like the minutes were piling up with no results. Eventually, he’d walked the property again being much more astute in his search. He’s seen nothing, and he was back at the front of the house with Hungary and Lichtenstein once more.

“You didn’t see him?” Hungary asked turning away from Lichtenstein to face Germany.

“Nein. I didn’t see a trace of him.” Germany let out a frustrated breath. A cloud of steam forming from the warmth of his breath.

“We’ll help you look.” Hungary offered.

“I’ll go get big brother and we’ll help too.” Lichtenstein offered quickly walking back into the house. It didn’t take long for everyone to come outside, and the search party headed off in separate directions to search.

Austria shined his flashlight over the snowy land looking for any sign of the lost ass. He followed the embankment behind his house that lead down to a flowing creek. It had mostly frozen over, but there was still the faint sound of water and it was calming to hear. He shone the light over some nearby rocks and then ahead of himself once more. After a few minutes of walking. Austria stopped. His eyebrow twitched.

“Are you drinking in the snow?” He scoffed.  
Prussia continued to sit there with a beer bottle in hand. It was obvious the albino hadn’t noticed his approach, but he turned to look at the aristocrat when he spoke and raised his beer bottle happily in the air like he was giving a toast.  
“Are you drunk?” Austria refused to get closer. He felt an ambush.

Prussia choked on his own laugh, “Are you serious? I didn’t bring a keg.” He waved the half empty bottle of beer in the air. “It’s only the second one.”

“It’s not empty yet you alcoholic?” Austria scowled.

“I could put back a few more.” Prussia admitted honestly.

“How many do you have?” Austria walked closer to Prussia looking around for any other beer bottles. The last thing he wanted was litter. He saw a second bottle empty in the snow, “You’re throwing that away properly, I hope.”

Austria crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. He was about to ask why Prussia had decided it was a good idea to sit in the snow, in the freezing weather, and at such a late hour. He opened his mouth to chastise the albino, but he stopped when he noticed something odd just in front of Prussia. The saw the snow was disturbed as it led down the embankment to the creek. It looked like Prussia had dragged himself to where he was sitting leaving an obvious trail…. And….

“Is that your shoe?” Austria walked around Prussia to look at the discarded sneaker and noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. The snow was splotched red in some areas and a blood-stained sock that was frozen through lay on the ground. Austria’s eyebrows lowered in confusion.

“Prussia, are you bleeding?” He asked quickly turning to look at the ex-nation.

Prussia had the beer bottle tipped back in his mouth and was silently downing his alcohol. 

“Prussia.” Austria walked back over to the albino, and he noticed that Prussia was only wearing one shoe. His second foot was wrapped up tightly in his sweater. He could see the snow around the appendage was splotched with red confirming what he’d thought, “Vhat did you do? Vould you stop drinking!”

Prussia pulled the bottle from his lips, “It’s medicinal.”

“Medicinal?” Austria scrutinized.

“My ankle is killing me unt I’m fucking freezing out here.” He eyed the aristocrat and his winter jacket, but Austria quickly shook his head.

“You can turn into a snowman for all I care, but you aren’t getting mein jacket.”

“Pst. I vouldn’t vant it anyway!” Prussia retorted with a huff and threw the now empty bottle in Austria’s general direction. He was surprised when Austria cried out.

“I didn’t hit you.” Prussia responded.

“You brute and to think I’ve been wasting my time looking for you.”

“Unt you found me. Now what?”

“What do you mean?” Austria asked his eyebrow raising.

“I can’t valk unt I’d prefer not to freeze to death.” Prussia retorted rubbing his arms to warm them up for a moment. He’d used his sweater to wrap up his foot after his accident, and his undershirt wasn’t doing the trick now that it was dark.

“Vhere’s your jacket?”

“I left it inside. I vasn’t planning on being out this long.”

“What did you do to yourself?” Austria walked closer to look at the dirtied sweater wrapped around Prussia’s injured foot and ankle.

“Let’s not get into trifles. It’s either broken or sprained to hell unt back. I can’t valk on it.”

Austria stood examining Prussia for a moment before turning to walk away, “I’ll let the others know where you are.”

“Seriously?” Prussia’s look of contempt only grew.

“Vhat?” Austria quickly turned back to face the injured ex-nation.

“You don’t think you can get me back to the house?” Prussia asked with a huff.

“….”

“….” Prussia felt his eyebrow start to twitch.

“I’ll go find Germany.” Austria responded and went to turn away once more.

“AUSTRIA!” Prussia shouted in annoyance.

He would have said more, but a feminine voice cut through the night.

“Oh, Mr. Prussia.” 

Both men turned to look at Lichtenstein as she walked closer, “Are you ok?”

Lichtenstein walked towards the fallen ghost nation and knelt next to him. Prussia immediately leaned back away from her. His rosy cheeks became a bit redder as she knelt next to him.  
“Uh.” He’d always felt uncomfortable around girls.

“You’re bleeding.” She reached out placing her hand on his red face, “You’re cold. Do you have a jacket?”

Prussia quickly shook his head no.

“Hmpf. I guess we should get you back to the house.” Austria looked around hoping Switzerland was nearby, but he didn’t see him. 

Lichtenstein pulled her pink ear muffs off and put them on Prussia. She reached up unbuttoning her jacket next and pulled it off. A moment later she was helping Prussia put it on. Austria turned around and broke into laughter, and Prussia shot a glare his way, “Shut the fuck up!”

Lichtenstein finished with all the buttons, and the bright pink ensemble was complete. Half frozen Prussia couldn’t complain. 

“Uhh…. Won’t you be cold?” Prussia asked Lichtenstein.

“I can’t have you freezing, Mr. Prussia. Mr. Germany would be really upset.” Lichtenstein stood up with a shiver, but she didn’t complain.

“Vhy don’t you give me your jacket!” Prussia snapped at Austria.

“No vay!” Austria who’d been examining the horizon spun around with disbelief on his face, “I’d have to burn it to cleanse it of your germs!”

“Stingy Asshole!”

“Demon Douchebag!”

“Mr. Austria, we need to get him back to the house.” Lichtenstein broke through the verbal fight with her simple statement.   
Austria let out a heavy sigh and reached out smoothing out his jacket, “I was hoping Switzerland would be along shortly.”

“I lost big brother a while ago. I went back to the house, and I couldn’t find him when I came back. I found you two though.” She smiled at Prussia. “If he can’t walk then we’ll have to help him. Mr. Austria, I’ll need your help. Can you get his other arm?”

Prussia’s face became all the redder when Lichtenstein knelt beside him and carefully took his arm and draped it over her shoulders.  
“If Mr. Austria gets your other arm then we should lift you on three.”

Austria walked over but stood just out of Prussia’s reach for a long, silent moment. The awkward pause caused Lichtenstein to ask if anything was wrong, but Austria shook his head and accepted his fate. If Prussia died in his back yard it would be problematic, he reassured himself. The best thing to do was to assist. He knelt on Prussia’s other side and he worked with Lichtenstein to help the injured nation up onto his one good foot.

They were struggling to make it work when a shout rang out through the night.

“What in the hell is happening here?”

“Oh! Thank gott!” Austria abruptly shoved Prussia away, and the injured ex-nation stumbled haphazardly on his good foot.

“GAH!” Prussia cried out as he slipped away from Lichtenstein and went toppling to the ground.

“Mr. Prussia!” Lichtenstein cried out as the ex-nation landed face down in the snow.

“You better have a good reason why you stole my sisters coat, Prussia!” Switzerland marched over to the downed ex-nation wearing the fluffy pink jacket and earmuffs that belonged to his sister.

“Don’t be angry big brother, I gave them to Mr. Prussia. He’s hurt unt he vas cold.” Lichtenstein interrupted before the misunderstanding could go any further.

Switzerland stopped in front Prussia, “Hurt?” He noticed the nations foot, “What did you do?”

“I wish everyone would stop asking that.” Prussia responded pushing himself up, so he could sit.

“You didn’t bring a coat?” Switzerland huffed.

“I vasn’t planning on being out so long or late.” Prussia responded.

Switzerland began unbuttoning his jacket when he turned to shoot a distasteful look at Austria, “Why do you still have your jacket? Shouldn’t you have volunteered before my little sister?”

Austria huffed, “I vas not giving that demon douchebag my jacket.” He responded.

Switzerland pulled his jacket off and lay it over Lichtenstein’s shoulders, “There.”

“Thank you big brother.”

“I’m getting frostbite down here.” Prussia waved at the other nations.

“Can you walk?” Switzerland asked walking over. He sighed in annoyance when Prussia responded with a no. Switzerland reached out and took Prussia’s arm pulling it around his shoulder. He was getting ready to hoist Prussia up when he shot an incredulous look at Austria.

“Are you just going to stand there?”

Austria walked back to Prussia’s other side and together the three stood up once more. The three hobbled along, and Prussia was having to use the two nations as crutches. He was surprised how quickly the short distance they traveled was tiring him out, but it was worse on someone else… Prussia’s eye twitched as he glared to his left. 

“Vould you stop huffing and puffing! You sound like a fucking emphysema patient!” Prussia looked at Austria who looked ready to pass out from the physical strain of helping him walk. He wasn’t prepared for how exhausted Austria looked.

“….” Prussia stared at Austria accessing his condition for a moment, “Maybe you should carry him.” Prussia said as he looked to Switzerland, “He looks like shit.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Austria.” Switzerland chastised, “We’ve only gone ten feet!”

“He’s heavy!” Austria complained. “My delicate hands aren’t meant for this hard labor!”

Prussia couldn’t help himself. He burst into laughter. “Who knew Mr. Aristocrat was so delicate!”

Switzerland rolled his eyes.

“I need a break.” Austria quickly responded.

“Are you serious!?” Prussia and Switzerland cried out at the same time making the dark headed nation jump.

It took a moment to lower Prussia down into the snow, but he sat and rested while he waited for Austria to catch his breath.

Prussia turned to look at Switzerland, “I’m never going to make it back. Am I?”

“It’s not looking promising.” Switzerland admitted as Austria settled his heavy breathing. “Prussia, you may want to get ready to crawl back at this pace.”

“Jesus.” Prussia rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

“I can hel-” Lichtenstein offered, but her offer was cut short as a new voice rang out through the night.

“Bruder!” Germany ran over to the quartet. “Vhat happened?” He noticed all the nations standing around and his brother sitting in the snow. He could tell something had happened, “Vhat did you to yourself now? Vhat are you wearing?” He noticed the pink jacket first which was odd enough, but his trained eyes quickly zeroed in on the splotches of red Prussia’s foot was leaving behind in the snow.

Germany knelt down in front of his older brother and carefully went to peel the blood-soaked cloth away from Prussia’s foot. It had frozen over in the environment, and it wasn’t coming loose.

“Verdammt.” Germany cursed. He climbed back to his feet and looked his brother over. If he hadn’t been worried sick he would have worn a smile at his pink clad brother. His worry won out, and he stoically went about what needed to be done. He reached up to unzip his jacket and hand carefully pulled it off. He quickly put it on top of Lichtenstein’s jacket and reached down zipping it back up.

“I’ll carry you bruder.” Germany turned his back brother, “Climb on.”

“Thank Gott. Maybe we’ll move more than a few feet.” Prussia grumbled as he reached out wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck. Switzerland helped him, and Austria whacked him across the back of his head.

“Ow! Arshloch! I’m injured here!”

“You should be thankful I carried you this far!” Austria retorted.

“Carried me?” Prussia retorted with a scoff, “Switzerland did all the work.”

“You’re right about that.” Switzerland muttered.

“Not you too.” Austria huffed.

“Kseksekse!” Prussia snickered before breaking out into laughter, “I should have just asked Lichtenstein! She’s stronger-”

Switzerland hit Prussia across the back of his head a moment later.

“OW!”

“Don’t bring my little sister into this.”

“Vill you all just be serious for one moment!” Germany shouted, and the world fell silent. Until Lichtenstein reached out gently putting her hand on the larger nations arm. His serious blue eyes turned to her softer ones. She saw the worry behind his stringent commands.

“He’ll be fine, Mr. Germany.” Lichtenstein reassured. She knew what it was like to worry about a loved one.

“J-ja….” Germany nodded, “Danke.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I had a bit more written this may be a one shot or it may have a second chapter. I'm undecided.


End file.
